


Sunny

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is gardening, Bruce is happy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joker's getting help, Summer of Gotham, Sunny - Freeform, and depictions of gotham people, don't let the "poetic" format scare you, it doesn't even rhyme, it's not a poem, stuff like that, there's also a convertible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Bruce goes to pick Joker up from therapy. Alfred keeps gardening.





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> [sunny song ](https://youtu.be/gkUsGkxZSvM?list=PL8V3-RS_WKFktepT8fLdPZDfNQqTTzmNS)

it’s beautiful

sunny

the gotham river runs surprisingly clean

even sparkling

ducks are swimming

eating breadcrumbs

thrown by the children

bruce smiles 

sighs out contently

alfred tends to the peonies

huge, pink and white

buried with cared

in the fertile Wayne soil

gladly

bruce starts the silver convertible

to drive downtown

and he feels the wind in his hair

as he edges closer on the city

to pick joker up

from him three o’clock appointment

the warmth radiates on bruce’s skin

but the cool breeze lulls it to a hum

wayne keeps smiling

as he gazes upon his gotham

citizens are bustling about

crisscross on the streets

but easier this time

the heat forces them to

bruce pulls up

to the large glass doors

that glitter in the sunlight

and stays there

waiting patiently

people passing him by

on the firm sidewalk

glance at him with judgement

but don’t say a word

it’s been like that

for a while now at least

bruce finds his city’s

novel hatred towards him

as a blessing in disguise

even if they don’t know it

alfred says it’ll wane off

in time

give it a few months

maybe even a year

they’ll come to terms with

bruce’s object of affection

as questionable as it is

as dangerous as it can be

they’ll realize

that it’s all for the better

in the long run

bruce knows it

they can deal with the death threats

and spiteful letters until then

at least they’re too scared

to harass them to their face

joker hates having

his morning coffee spat in

a few minutes go by

until joker comes through

the white marble halls

left behind in his tow

he comes with a milkshake in hand

and a coffee in the other

black for bruce

whipped cream for him of course

and then the cherry on top

is to be planted in the garden

later by alfred

when he emerges

people scatter on the street

joker pays them no mind

barely even sees them

instead he slips beside bruce

in the leather passenger’s seat

he greets him with a smile

worth a thousand dreams

here’s ya coffee!

he tells him

and bruce takes a sip

proceeding with a hum

very very pleased

joker slurps his milkshake

as bruce starts the engine again

and takes joker’s hand in his

over the console

so people can see it

with the roof uncovered

joker’s smile widens

even bruce’s too

how was the appointment?

bruce asks softly

as they stroll with the traffic

joker turns to him

excited and maniac

he begins with his tale

of three o’clock

and tells bruce things

extraordinary and wonderful

never-ending thoughts

entirely fantastical

some of them beautiful

though some frighteningly wicked too

bruce leaves them be

just gazes over his expressions

the variety of them stunning him

but making him wait

for a certain one

at red lights

bruce runs his fingers through

joker’s hair

the sun beams highlights

across the green fields

that’s when he’s granted

the calm look in his erratic eyes

the one who tells bruce it’s gonna be alright

that he’s loved and the world will keep moving

with them or not by its side

they drive past gotham gardens

as they head for home

the ducks are quacking in the pond

and couples are wandering there too

in their wooden white rowboats

ice cream is being served

set up underneath the cool of the oak trees

while people are picnicking

sunbathing and walking

children playing with

their newest toys in town

it’s charmingly serene

it is also when

joker nearly falls out of his seat

when leaning too far over the side

he was trying to catch the hat

off the man driving by their side

he had his window rolled down

and he had a brilliant purple cap

he knew he was going to get it

but that’s just how joker likes to put it

so bruce presses on the gas pedal

slightly harder this time

and skids them back home

by the hillside

jeeves ahoy!

joker grins before jumping to his feet

alfred greets them

his hands still in soil

joker smells the pionis

breathes in the sweetness

he gives alfred a pat on the back

saying he’ll make the tea

bruce parks the car

back into its place

and then just sits there

for one little minute more

he likes this

he has to admit

he can’t believe it

but he does

he enjoys how it is

he tells alfred

that tim is staying over by a friend

but dick will be eating with them tonight

just so you are aware

alfred nods

taking of his gloves

bruce doesn’t go inside though yet

instead he stays with alfred

so together

they sit on the on the bench

by the flowers planted

bruce talks a little

but is a lot for him

and alfred listens

speaking when needed

when it’s all fine

they sit there

in comfortable silence

and watch the clouds pass by

quickly over the sunlight

after a while

joker comes back

with a silver tray

he has alfred’s tea

and english biscuits

even a sliced lemon

having a swim in the earl grey

alfred thanks him

and joker sits down with them

and wonders out loud

why isn’t it raining yet

it is gotham after all

it isn’t supposed to be sunny

but quietly bruce is happy that it is

as he pulls joker closer to his side

because no matter the weather

inside bruce’s chest

today feels

like a sunny day

either way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Oh gosh, I did miss writing, especially drabbles. Maybe not my finest work this one but I wanted to talk about Gotham and its people a little in connection two these two idiots. And it's summer after all, except somewhere like Austrialia, so I wanted to make a sunny work. You know, the song Sunny by Marvin Gaye might go quite well with this fic so let me just put it out there. I like that song very much, though for some reason I always found it a bit sad. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know how you liked it or if at all, but thanks for reading either way! I hope you have a lovely sunny day!


End file.
